A Unkown World
by CountessAnika
Summary: Cleopatra Asar just moved to Egypt. Strange things start happening. What happens when she meets Marik Ishtar? Marik x OC
1. Prologue

Authors Note: OK this is my 3rd and last attempt to make an OC story. If I fail to make this good I am not making any more OC stories for Yugioh. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Prologue: A New Life

Life never gos the way you expected. You may dream to be doctor and end up being a teacher. You may study for a test to get an A but end up failing it. You may think you may never move from your home and you end up moving thousands of miles away. So imagine what I felt like when I returned to home from school one day and told we were moving to Egypt

My name is Cleopatra Asar. I live with my mom, dad, and 10 year old brother, Akil. I was born in Egypt but I had to move Japan because my father job. You see he got fired in Egypt .He went looking for a job on the Internet and found one in Japan. I was two back then.

The next day I packed my bags. Stephanie and Chloe came over and told them what was happening. They looked very sad. When it was time for them to leave we said our good buys. That night I was crying. The next morning we left to the airport.

Last week my parents told me my dad's old boss wanted to hire him again. Dad took the offer and quit his job. He told me we are moving to Egypt in 2 days and I to pack my stuff. I begged him to stay but he said it was too late.

When we finally came to Egypt my parents went to our old house which was kept safe by my aunts and uncles. We unpacked and got used to our old home. Today my mom told me that I am going to tomorrow. My mom and I went shopping for clothes and backpack for me. Now I am here in my bed at night thinking of what happened to me this past week.

Authors note: OK I used my friend's name for part of this story. Stephanie is a great friend to me and I hope she doesn't mind that I use her name. I am very sorry if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, my laptop isn't very good at using spell check. Sorry it is so short but it is only the prologue Please Review!


	2. No School

Author's Note: Yay, I am so happy I already have five reviews. Thank you all for reviewing. It's winter vacation for me so I can get to update more often but not a lot thanks to my baby brother who keeps touching my laptop. I am not sure when Marik is going to come up,but it is going to be soon. I also want to say PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME BAD REVIEWS. I am only thirteen so my grammar might have some mistakes and I can't describe things very good, but I will try to. I would also try to put a

picture of Cleopatra on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any way or form.

No School

I woke up in the morning. I didn't need an alarm clock thanks to the sun that was on my eyes. I put my blanket on top of my head to shield the sun. Just then the alarm clock rang. The dreaded day had finally came. I turned it off. I didn't want to wake up so I went back to sleep. Maybe if I fell asleep I would be too late to go to school and I could stay home.

Just then I heard someone open my bedroom door. It was probably my mom trying to get me out of bed.

"Cleo, get out of bed. It's time to go to school." My mom said cheerfully. I really didn't want to go to school and I did just what any other person would do if they didn't want to go to school. I tried to make up an excuse.

"B-But Mom I don't feel very well. Can I stay home instead? My head hurts" I groaned, hoping that my mom would believe me.

"I am sure you will feel better when you are at school." Mom replied.

"But mom please can I stay home today"I persuaded. "Please,Please. I still need to buy a few more supplies."

"OK Cleo, you you can stay home" Mom said.

"But" she added. " You have to go to school tomorrow. We will go shopping later today for your supplies and make sure you buy them all. Tomorrow morning I don't want to hear this 'I don't have all my supplies'. "

"OK mom" I said in. Yes. No school, but it looks like I need to go to tomorrow. At least I skipped today.

"What would you like for breakfast, Cleopatra?" Mom asked.

"Um.. pancakes sound OK." I answered. I got off my bed so I can change my pajamas. Just then my brother, Akil, came to my room. He was dressed with t-shirt and short jeans, I guess he is ready for school.

"It's not fair that you don't go to school, but I do" he whined. I sat back down.

"It is fair. I don't have all my school supplies and you do." I said.

"No you do have all your supplies, your lying." Akil whined again.

"I am not lying ." I replied.

"Then what do you need?" Akil asked.

"A few notebooks and maybe a packet of lead pencils." I answered.

"No you don't need those stuff, your lying."Akil whined.

"I am not." I said with anger.

"Do you promise that you are not lying?"Akil asked.

"I promise" I answered while rolling my eyes."Shouldn't you be eating breakfast" I also added.

"Yeah, I should be. See ya after school." Akil said as he left to eat breakfast.

Authors Note: I know its short but I promise it will be better later on. I wanted to write the next part of this but I decided that I should wait. Hint: Cleopatra meets Marik the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Looking Out the Window

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews you gave me. Now I have 8 reviews. I would like thank:Flora Flowerhearts, angle of darkenss, candyluver, KoolKat, MUSIC-GIRL, xxpinkblinkxx, and Aya Ayame for sending me reviews. Please review! I also have to say that my profile picture is a picture of Cleopatra(Cleo) so check out my profile for her picture. I also have to say that I added some stuff to chapter one so be sure to check it out. For chapter 2, I rewrote the whole thing except for the author notes and part of the beginning. I am not sure when this takes place. I have decided that this would take place before Battle City.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Looking Out the Window

I flipped through the looking for something interesting to watch, but there was nothing. Everything on was boring. I turned the TV off feeling bored. I checked the time it was 3:10 pm, Akil should be home by now. We only live half a mile away from the Cairo Middle School. I closed my blue eyes so I can think.

After breakfast Mom drove me to the closest school supplies store. There bought 2 notebooks and 2 packs of lead pencils. The total was 29.0300 pounds. After we paid the money we left the store and drove back home. Once I was home, I put the supplies in my navy blue backpack. Since then I was watching TV.

With Akil around it would have been more fun since we also fight to watch whatever we want on TV. Its not like I love arguing with him, but right now anything would be more fun than watching TV.

I opened my eyes and turned around. Behind our sofa was a big window with curtains. I pushed the curtains to each side. Looking out the window might be more fun than watching TV. I stared out the window hoping to see something interesting. All I saw were houses and people.

But one house felt weird. It was the house right across the street from ours. I don't know how it felt weird, but my conscience told me that it was probably bad, dangerous, or evil.

Then I saw this guy. He was the cutest guy I have ever seen. He had light blonde hair and lavender eyes. His skin was tanned. He was wearing gold earrings, neckwear, armbands, and bracelets all up to his wrists, so I guess he was Egyptian. He was wearing also wearing a sleeveless purple shirt, black pants, and black shoes. I saw a backpack on his back, I guess he just came back from school. Just then I felt that feeling, again. I felt danger. I saw that guy walk in to the house. So he lives there.

Then I just heard beep sound. It was coming from my dad's car. I was so into thinking about that guy that I didn't see my dad and Akil come.

Author's Note: I know this sounds bad. I was in a rush to finish this because I haven't updated in a long time. I probably rewrite this chapter later like I did to my other ones. To be honest I finished half of this a few days ago. I felt to lazy to finish it so I left it and I finally finished it today. Today is also my mom's birthday. Please Review!


	4. First Day of School Part:1

Author's Note: I can't believe its almost a month since I last updated. My winter break was over a few weeks ago so right now I have school. Since school opened I have been busy with homework mostly. Anyway I would like to thank Mairorah, xxpinkblinkxx, and cs for sending a review for chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

First Day of School Part:1

The sun was burning my sapphire blue eyes causing me to wake up. I shielded my eyes from the sun by putting my hands in front of my face. I got up from my bed, there was no use on going back to sleep. I sat back down and checked the time. It was 6:30 am. My new high school doesn't start till 8:00 am.

I was thinking about school. I wasn't thinking about my teachers. I wasn't thinking about how much homework I will get. I was thinking about stepping in to the school and walking among the sea of strangers. Would one of these strangers be kind enough to be my friend? The question kept going through my head. It gave me an old, tight,and panicky feeling. "Blending in" was completely different from "fitting in".It is like the difference between camouflaging yourself in the forest and actually being one of the trees. I stood up and decided to take a quick shower to stop my mind from thinking these thoughts.

I slowly walked to my closet and opened the closet. I looked for something to wear. Every school had it customs and fashions. If I wanted to blend in I have to find the right thing to wear. I looked through my closet to find something nice and acceptable to wear to school. I picked out a blue t-shirt. On the top of the t- shirt it had black flowers and has peace written in black. In the bottom the blue fades into white. I picked out blue because I know blue makes me look nice and really brings out my eyes. I shuffled through my closet and found a pair navy blue, skinny jeans. I then ran to my bathroom with the t-shirt and jeans in my hands.

After my shower I put on my t-shirt and skinny jeans on in the bathroom. I walked out of my bathroom. I checked the time. It was 7:00. I groaned. I wasted 30 minutes of my time. I grabbed my comb that was on my dressing table and started combing my hair.

Since my raven black hair is long and reaches my hips, my hair gets tangled a lot. After untangling my hair. I put my long bangs that was as long as my face to the right side of my face. My bangs covered one of my eyes, so I looked emo although I am not emo. Back in my other school, I always put my hair like this,but no one in the whole school thought I was emo. But just to be safe and not being misunderstood as an emo I will have to put my bangs back. I gathered all my bangs and put them behind my right ear. I looked at the time it was 7:10. Oh great if I keep this up I going to be late.

I took out a pair of whites socks out of my drawer and put them on. I also put one a pair black converse. I grabbed my navy blue, Jansport backpack and put in my back. I sprinted out the door of my bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating.

"Mom, I leaving." I said loudly as I entered the kitchen. I saw Akil and my dad sitting in our round door. Akil was eating cereal and looked up at me. My dad was reading the newspaper and had a cup of coffee in front of him. He was probably waiting for Akil to finish his breakfast. I walked up to my mom and Akil went back to eating his cereal.

"Good morning Cleo, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Mom asked nicely.

"I don't think I will be eating breakfast and if I do I might be late to school" I answered.

"But aren't you going to be hungry" She asked.

"I will find something to eat at school." I replied. I as I left the kitchen.

"Bye Cleo" Akil said with a mouthful of cereal. I sprinted to the front door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I walked outside. I looked up at the house right across of ours. Then I saw the same guy from yesterday. He then looked up at. Oh no he caught me staring. I was probably blushing right now. I weakly smiled at him, he gave me a cold look and kept on walking like nothing happened.

"Great he probably goes to my new school. He might tell all his friends how weird I am. Now how am I going to fit in." I thought. I opened the gate in front of my house and walked out. I turned left and kept on walking. The other direction was Cairo Elementary School, the school were my brother goes. It was 10 minutes away from our house if you walk. My new school is 15 minutes away if you walk.

When I arrived at school 15 minutes later, it was really crowded. There were ton of people walking into the school. The school itself was enormous, I wonder if I will get lost. The school was a enormous white building that looked plain. In the mid-top of the building CAIRO HIGH SCHOOL was written in black. The people looked normal everyone was normal stuff like shirts,pants,skirts. It reminded me of my old school except back in Domino, Japan every one would be wearing uniforms which I hate. Well at least there is one the I like about this school. In my other school there would be a sea of people and the only colors you would are either blue or pink. But here there is a sea of people and you can see any color in the world.

The doors of the high school were open and the are a ton of people trying to squeeze in. As soon as I was in. I opened my backpack and took out my schedule and a map. I was given these things when I got enrolled in this school. I then quickly walked to my first period to start my first day of my new high school.

Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I have ever written (it is 1,157 words) so PLEASE REVIEW! Virtual cookies to reviewers!/\ _ /\


	5. First Day of School Part:2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I would like to give special thanks to xxpinkblinkxx and Flora Flowerhearts for giving me a review to almost all chapters. Thanks guys! The next time I write a new chapter would probably next weekend. Thats the only time I have.. OK I have a big question for those who review. Does Cleopatra sound like a Mary Sue? Please be honest! And one more thing I was thinking of changing the name of this fanfic to Astonishing Changes. Should I change it or should I keep the name A New Life?

First Day Of School Part 2

I walked through the hallways in search of my first period class ,science. Just then I bumped in some one. I squeezed my eyes shut and quickly fell to the floor after the bump. I opened my eyes and saw another girl on the floor. She was about the same age at me and almost the same height. She had blond hair and brown eyes. The blond girl's hair was pretty long,it reached the up till the middle of her back. She also had bangs that were as long as her forehead. She quickly stood up.

"Hey, watch were your going, nerd"the blond yelled.

"Um I-I a-am s-sorry" I mumbled as I began standing up.

"What did you say, loser?"she yelled.

"I-"I was cut off by a person behind me.

"Whats wrong with you,Layla" a girl from behind. I turned around and saw the girl that just spoke. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'5, just the same height as me. She looked similar to the other girl, I think her name was Layla, except her hair was tied up in a pony tail and her hair was brown.

"What are you doing here, you bitch."Layla asked. Just then the bell rang.

"Looks like you two have been saved by the bell" She glared at me and the brunette girl and walked away. I checked the time on a clock wall that was near by it was only 7:35. Wait there was still like 25 minutes left why did the bell ring.

"You OK?"The brunette asked me.

"Yeah I am fine" I answered.

"My name is Sasamay, but just call May like everyone else does!" Sasamay said with smile and her hand out like she wanted to shake my hand.

"I am Cleopatra, but just call me Cleo." I smiled and shook her hand.

"So whats your first period class, Cleo?" May asked.

"Science with Ms. Kalal"I answered.

"OMG I can't believe we have to same class. I have Ms.K and she was boring but its an easy a class."May said. "Hey, can I see your schedule." I handed her my schedule. She looked at it.

"Hey May you the bell that just rang right"

"Yeah what about that"she looked up at me

"How come it ran so early, there is still like 20 minutes left."

"Well that's the first bell, it means that we should already be at school. Since this school is so big, they ring the bell 25 minutes early so people can find there classes. The second bell rings at 8 and if your at your class then your late."

"Oh I get it now"she went back to looking at my schedule.

"OMG we have all the same classes together."she said happily. "Let's get going to first period!"

"I don't know where?"I said.

"Wait your new"May sounded surprised. I nodded a yes.

"Well then looks like I will have to show you around. Its a good thing we have all the classes together." May said with a smile as we began walking to first period.

Once we arrived at first period there was still like five minutes left. I walked into the classroom. There were three rows of tables. Each row had ten table. The tables were black and could sit two people. Many people were sitting in the seats The teacher table was in the front middle of the classroom. We walked up to Ms. Kalal's desk.

"Hi Ms. K"May said. The teacher looked up from her laptop and looked at me.

"Hello May, I see we have a new student."she said.

"Yes, we do. This Cleopatra but just call her Cleo" she introduced me cheerfully.

"Cleo, what is your last name" Ms. K asked.

"Asar"I answered nervously. She looked back at her laptop.

"You moved here from Japan right." Ms. K asked.

"Yes" I responded.

"Japan?" May asked. Just then the bell rang. Many people took there seats. They were siting boy, girl version. Which means I will be sitting with a guy. I didn't really mind because as long the guy didn't really talk to me much.

"May, please take your seat. Cleo please stay here."the teacher said. May started sitting down in the first row on the second table.

"Hello class-"the teacher began but was cut off by some one entering the classroom. I looked at who it was.

"Sorry, Ms. Kalal, for beginning late." the guy that lived across my house said.

"Great I have him for first period." I thought sarcastically.

"You have been late for the past 3 days Marik, this tine I have to give you detention for both nutrition and lunch" Ms. K said. She went to her desk and started writing something in a piece of paper. She then walked up to the guy, I am guessing his name is Marik, and gave it to him. Marik then took his seat.

"As I was saying class. This is our new student ,Cleopatra. Cleopatra would you please introduce your self to the class?"Ms. Kalal asked.

"Um.. Hi my name is Cleopatra but you can call me Cleo. I just moved here from Japan" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ok Cleo, please take the seat next to Marik." Ms. K said. I looked at the empty seat and I looked around the class there was no more empty seats. Just Great. I went and sat on the seat. The only good thing about this seat is that May sits behind me.

Authors Note: Well this is the longest chapter I have ever written. It is 1,162 words and that also includes the Author's Note. Chapter 6 will be up soon. Please Review!


	6. First Day of School Part:3

Author's Note:I made a few changes to. In the previous chapter I said that May and Cleo had all the same classes, but I am changing that. The only class they don't have together is fifth period. It's not a huge change but I just wanted to change that, its needed in a later chapter. Here's chapter 6.^_^

First Day of School:Part III (3)

The bell rang loudly and it was time for recess. May and I walked out of our third period, homeroom out to the cafeteria.

"Sooo how do you like the school so far?" May asked.

"It's okay" I answered.

"Hey,do you want to meet my friends? They are very nice." May sounded so excited. I really don't like meeting new people. One friend is enough for me. But since May sounded very excited I will go along with it.

"Uhh... okay." I said. As May started pulling me into a crowd. As we pushed our way through May let me into this table. It was the last table on the end row. As May and I ran to the table I saw two girls sitting in there.

I guessing they were May's other friends. One of them looked exactly like me. She had raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. If people looked at us they might have thought we were identical twins. She was wearing a green shirt that said go green and I couldn't really see what she was wearing on the bottom of her body that was hidden by the table. By 'my twin's' side there was another girl. She had raven black hair like mines and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail in the back of her head. Her hair covered ¾ of her back. She didn't have any bangs. She was wearing a pink t-shirt saying peace everywhere on the shirt and a huge monkey on the middle. Her skin was really tan.

"Hi guys." May said as we walked up to them.

"Hi" they said together.

"So everyone this is my new friend, Cleopatra. But just call her Cleo." May introduced.

"Hi Cleo. I am Kateena, but just call me Teena." the girl that looked exactly like me said.

"Hi, am Anika" the other girl said. Anika looked a bit shy but she gave a nice smile.

"Hi" I mumbled feeling a bit shy.

"So guys guess what I heard Cleo is from Japan just like you Teena" May said.

"Really that's cool. Have you been to Domino City I used to live their?" Teena asked.

"Yep I use to live there." I said surprised that Teena was from there, too.

"Really you went to Domino High Right?"

"Yep"

"Do you know Yugi Muto?"

"I talked to him a few times"

"I wonder how come I never met you before" Teena asked.

"I don't know that's strange."I was surprised that she actually went to Domino High but we never met.

"Hey you know what I heard that Marik Ishtar finally got in trouble" May started changing the subject.

"Really" Anika sounded really surprised.

"How is that a huge surprised? Boys always get in trouble." I said.

"Do you even know who he is?" Teena asked.

"Yep, he sits next to me in every class I have so far. So why is it strange that he go in trouble?" I asked.

"Well its strange because he rarely gets in trouble. I mean he never gets in trouble. Well he always does bad stuff like ditch school,but he never gets away with it until today. I wonder what his parents do if they saw him. That's not the only strange thing about him."

"What other strange things are about him?"I asked. This 'Marik' sound like a very strange person.

"Well no one ever seen his parents. And no one knows were he hangs out. It's like he disappears, then comes back to only go to school. Isn't that strange?" May told me.

"That is strange." I agreed.

"You know Cleo I have noticed that you are talking a lot about Marik Ishtar. Do you like him?" Teena asked with a mocking smile.

"I DO NOT LIKE MARIK ISHTAR"I said with a light blush.

"Yes, you do. Admit it. You're blushing." Anika taunted me with a smile. I know that I was probably blushing badly now.

"Just admit it Cleo, even my twin sister, Layla, likes him."May stated.

"I don't like him. I just saw him walk to his house which is across the street from my house. He acted really strange so that's why I wanted to know who he is and why he asks so weird." I said.

"Wait, you know live next to him-"Teena was cutoff my the a ringing bell which meant recess was over "Well bye you guys talk you at lunch. Anika and I have to go our next class if pretty far from here."

Teena and Anika grabbed their backpacks that were on top of the table and began running to their next class.

"Let's go Cleo, or else will be late." May said as she began to run. As I followed her, we soon came to a huge crowded place. As we pushed our way in, I felt some one open my backpack but I wasn't sure. Soon we were able to push our way out. I stopped walking checked my backpack and it was opened. I checked my back pack making sure no one stole anything.

"Something wrong?" May asked.

"No my backpack was open. I am just making sure no one took anything." As I checked through my backpack. No thing was missing,but there was a note in there. I quickly closed my backpack making sure May didn't see the note. I will read it later.

"Was something stolen?" she asked.

"Nope" I said. As we began walking to fourth period history.

Author's Note: Please Review!^_^


	7. First Day of School Part:4

Author's Note: Well to tell u the truth I really wanted to give up on this story. I been having alot of problems, but I won't quit! OK here is chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh,but I do know all of my OC's.

First Day of School:Part 4

The bell rang and it was lunch. I walked out of 5th period alone,since May wasn't in my fifth period. Sooner or later I have to find a friend that is in my 5th period or I will be a loner in the class. I really wanted to open the note that was dropped into my backpack, but I couldn't. If I opened it in fourth period May would know about it. I really didn't want her to know about the note. If she did then she would think it was from a secret admirer or something, Then the teasing would start,just like what happened at Domino. If I read it in fifth period then the teacher would have caught me and thought I was passing notes. I don't really like to get in trouble because if I do it might be in my permanent record. I might end up like my dad, losing my job and moving away. I thought of the best place to read the note and my mind came up with the girls bathroom.

I went into the closet girls bathroom since there was like five on campus. I walked in and there was not very much people although all the stalls were filled. I waited as I saw a few girls putting on makeup. They put so much makeup on that they could have been hired as clowns at a circus. I watch as they put on a pound of blush, but one girl caught my eye. She looked familiar. She had had mid- back length blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then I remembered who she was, she was the girl I bumped into earlier today. I guess her name was Layla since thats what May called her. I looked away hoping Layla didn't notice me. There was something familiar about Layla though she looked a little like May except her attitude was completely different than May's. They did although look a little like twins. Layla was my first bad thing that happened here. To think of it Layla was not really bad luck to me, she was sort of good luck because if I had never bumped into her she would have never met her sister and my new best friend, May.

Finally someone walked out of one of the stalls. I quick walked so that Layla would notice me. I closed the door behind and shuffled through my backpack. I found the note and opened it it said:

Meet me at the docks at 4:00 and bring the card.

Four a clock was exactly one hour after school. I know where the docks are because when I was little, me and my dad use to go fishing there and he took me there last week. But one question was still one question was still popping up in my head. What did it mean by 'bring the card'? By card did it mean by some kind of playing card. I looked through the paper to see if there was something other than that written on it, but there was nothing. I turned the paper over and I saw nothing in the back. I checked the handwriting to see if there was any clues or anything,but it was typed so it wasn't really much help. There was nothing I could now to find out who wrote it. I will have to think of what 'the card' means later cause if I don't hurry up then the others would probably be worried.

Finally school was over, May and I walked out of the school.

"Well see ya tomorrow Cleo!" May said.

"Bye!"I said in return. We took our separate ways on the main road. She went right and I went left. As I was almost home I saw Marik. He looked very suspicious like he didn't want anyone to follow him. Then he took a turn in an alley. I decided to follow him since he looked suspicious. As he went in I followed and hoped he didn't see me. When he stopped walking I hid behind a garbage bin.

"Odion are you there" he said in a harsh voice. Of course I never heard him talk before, but I never knew any ones voice can be this harsh.

"Yes, Master Marik" another voice said and there was a silent pause. I peeked to see who it was. It was a large dark looking figure. He was wearing a purple colored cape that had an eye on the fore head. The eye seemed so familiar. He looked like he was in his twenties. I stopped peeking, so they won't spot me. I began having questions like who is that other figure? Could that other person be in a gang or is Marik in some sort of a gang? Then they talking again.

"What information have you found about the Pharaoh?" Marik questioned. The Pharaoh? What did he mean by the Pharaoh? I learned about Pharaohs back in my sixth grade history class. As I remember Pharaohs disappeared a long time ago. The last pharaoh was Cleopatra VII. But what did Marik mean by the Pharaoh. Could there still be pharaohs around today? What is he talking about?Well I guess I would have to wait and listen to see what he mean.

"We have done research and found out that the Pharaoh is right now in Duelist Kingdom." the other figure mentioned. Duelist Kingdom? Well I know that Duelist Kingdom is where the Duel Monsters tournament is held. I was going to enter, but my parents thought it would dangerous,but of course its not, and we had to move here. I remember that Yugi and his friends entered that tournament.

"So after the tournament the Pharaoh will come back to Domino and then I will beat him in a duel. Then I will be Pharaoh and the world will cower at my feet.." Marik said with an evil laugh. What was he saying? Has he gone mad? He wasn't making any sense. I been to Domino, but what was he saying about all this pharaoh stuff. Pharaohs lived in Egypt a long time ago, not now and not in Japan.

"What about the three Egyptian god cards?" The other figure asked. Egyptian god cards? What are Egyptian God cards?

"Well I have The Winged Dragon of Re. Later today I get Slifer the Sky Dragon from that little girl. And while we are in Domino I get Obelisk the Tormentor from my sister" Marik answered. I guess those are the three Egyptian God Card. What did he mean by the little girl? Slifer the Sky Dragon? Wait. I have that card. The note. 'Meet me at the docks at 4:00 and bring the card.' By the little girl he meant me and I should bring him The Slifer the Sky Dragon. I was outraged. How can he call me a little girl if I am the same age as him and why should I give him my card? With Slifer the Sky Dragon I won many duels back in Domino. Since we moved I haven't been playing Duel Monster because I didn't think anyone plays that here. I couldn't listen to this any more. I was outraged so I slowly walked away making sure they didn't see me.

Soon I arrived home. Our car wasn't in our drive way. I guess my dad wasn't home. I knocked but no one answered. I opened the front door with my keys that my parents gave me in case of emergency. As I walked in I saw no one was in my living room. I walked into the kitchen and saw no one, but I did see a note. The note said:

Gone to the bazaar with Akil. Be back in two hours.

There where a lot of bazaars in Egypt, but the closest one to us was ten miles away. Which meant it would be a fifteen minute drive without traffic. I went up stairs slowly. I felt tired of what just happened and was beginning to have a headache. I walked into my room, dropped my backpack not caring where I put it. I lay down in my bed that had sky blue sheets. I looked across my room. I never noticed this before,but my room had most things that where different shades of blue since blue was my favorite color. I put my hands through my raven black hair hoping it wasn't tangled, but it was. My sapphire blue eyes began to close. Maybe if I just took short nap I would feel better. My eyes where close and I was in asleep.

Author's Note: Finally chapter 7 is done!Sorry it took me a longtime to update! Please Review! I promise chapter 8 will come out probably next week! ^_^


End file.
